


John Lewis = Christmas

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: How Christmas begins for me Sewis style.





	John Lewis = Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebtacularvettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/gifts).



> It’s November 1st and Godbastian’s fic hyped me up so here’s something that represents how Christmas starts for me XD

Sebastian sighs softly as he relaxes on the sofa with Lewis. His head is cushioned on the Brit’s lap and Lewis is playing with his curls as they watch TV. They had decided to stay in Britain for a few days before flying out to Brazil for the next race.

It was Friday evening and Lewis was insistent they watch Gogglebox. Sebastian didn’t really see the appeal of the show, why would anyone want to watch others watching TV? But it made Lewis happy and Sebastian got cuddles so it wasn’t all bad really.

The show was just about to go into its first ad break when Sebastian feels Lewis go still besides him. The German frowns and looks up at his boyfriend who is staring intently at the screen. “It’s time.”

“Time?” Sebastian asks confused as he looks at the screen as the announcer’s voice comes on.

“And now on Channel Four, its the moment you’ve all been waiting for. It’s time for the John Lewis Christmas advert.”

Lewis lets out a sound of excitement as the advert starts to play and Sebastian just looks utterly confused as he watches the three minute long commercial unfold.

By the end of it Lewis is crying softly and wiping at his eyes. “They get more emotional every year. The best one was the penguin one but they’re all amazing.”

“It’s an advert.” Sebastian frowns, looking at Lewis.

“It’s the start of Christmas!” Lewis enthuses, “well this and when you see the Coca Cola trucks advert.”

“I will never understand Britain.” Sebastian snorts softly, shaking his head as Lewis gets out his phone to excitedly text Jenson about the advert.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
